The Dreaming Rose
Availability This quest becomes available once you gain access to The Ivory Peaks for the first time. You may have to talk to one of the barkeepers for the Baron to appear. This quest will close if the Liafort is collected using Tablet. Quest Details Baron Nielson asks you to find his wife Violet. He believes she is in The Ivory Peaks and you are, of course, redirected there. This quest will not be available if the Liafort is taken by using the Tablet before completion. Violet can be found C-26. Once you reach her you will be forced into a fight with Vile Lizards, Landworms, and Manticores. Violet's union joins you for the fight. After the enemies are down you are redirected back to Celapaleis and given your reward. Reward * 1000g * Gaslin Copper x 2 * Natural Oil x 3 * Leads to: When the Rose Blooms Dialogues Pub Gossip: Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "You know Baron Nielsen of Celapaleis? Seems his wife's disappeared... 'Course, those two are famous for not getting along, so it's nothing new. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "What a shameful excuse for a wife! You know, I'D know how to properly take care of a man..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: "You know Baron Nielsen, right? His wife's run off again, can you believe it? They really must not get along! That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Ah, poor Baron. He's one of our regulars, you know." : Gossipy Girl: "Ooh, that priggish old guy with the mustache, huh? He always fusses at me..." Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "You know Baron Nielsen of Celapaleis? Seems his wife's disappeared... 'Course, those two are famous for not getting along, so it's nothing new. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Why does he put up with that? That is NOT acceptable behavior." Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "Do you know Baron Nielsen of Celapaleis? Rumor has it that his wife has run away from him. In fact, the couple is infamous for not getting along, so no one is surprised... That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "What in the world is the Baron doing? The most important thing a man can do is take care of the home! Darling daughter, you agree, right?" : Bartender's Daughter: "Er, of course!" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Do you know Baron Nielsen of Celapaleis? Seems his wife's disappeared. Probably left him... it wouldn't be the first time. Or the second... An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Baron Nielsen... my eternal rival! I'll beat you yet... Whenever you realize we have a rivalry, anyway." : Passionate Miner: "Yeah, yeah!" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Apparently, Sir Nielsen of Celapaleis's wife's run off. ...'Course, those two are famous for not getting along, so it's no big deal. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "And she's gonna marry me instead! Woo, will Granny be jealous! Gahahahaha!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "I hear the wife of Celapaleis's Baron Nielsen has run off. No surprise there. Everyone knows they fight like cats and dogs. What's that about?" : Bartender: "You haven't heard? The marriage between the Gilles-Barre girl and the Baron was arranged." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "The wife of Celapaleis's Baron Nielsen ran off somewhere. No surprise there. They're famous for not getting along. Isn't that exciting?" : Bartender: "The tides of social status are nothing compared to the current of the ocean that is life." : Trendy Girl: "What?" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "The wife of Celapaleis's Baron Nielsen has run off, sir! They're famous for fighting like cats and dogs, so no surprise there, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "Don't chase those who flee." : Mercenary With a Past: "Wise advice, sir!" Undelwalt : Qsiti Chaperon: "It seems the wife of Celapaleis's Baron Nielsen has left him again. Their stormy relationship has been well-known for ages. This is the talk of the town, my lady." : Bartendress: "Perhaps she'll come here for a chat!" : Qsiti Chaperon: "Indeed." Quest Dialogue: : Baron Nielsen: "My wife has been gone for ages. She's most likely gone to see the Liafort again. She does this to me all the time. Young man, might I ask a favor? My wife has wandered off to the Ivory Peaks. Bring her back and I will reward you." :: Rush: "Nah, sounds like a hassle." :: Baron Nielsen: "Hmph." : or: :: Rush: "Sure, why not?" :: Baron Nielsen: "Thank you, young man. Off you go." Upon asking again...: : Baron Nielsen: "I ask you again. My Wife has wandered off to the Ivory Peaks. Bring her back and I will reward you." :: Rush: "Nah, sounds like a hassle." :: Baron Nielsen: "Hmph." : or: :: Rush: "Sure, why not?" :: Baron Nielsen: "Thank you, young man. Off you go." Reporting to the Baron after suspending the quest...: : Baron Nielsen: "Well? I see you haven't found her yet." :: Rush: "Calm down. Maybe later." :: Baron Nielsen: "What a rude young man you are! Off with you!" : or: :: Rush: "I was just about to go get her." :: Baron Nielsen: "Why are you still here? Off you go!" After we find the wife...: : Gabriel: "Violet, let's return to Celapaleis. Your husband is sure to have sent some goons after you." : Violet: "Gabriel, I don't know what to do. The Gilles-Barre family treasure was taken and now stands surrounded by filthy monsters!" : Gabriel: "Calm down, Violet. The Liafort's grandeur is still as apparent as before." : Violet: "Who's there? He sent you, didn't he?" : Gabriel: "I didn't expect such a large party." Apparently we're blind, because we notice these hordes of monsters just now. We kill them nonetheless. : Violet: "The Gilles-Barres used to own this area, but as soon as it came under Celapaleis's rule, the land quickly began to decline. Many moved to Celapaleis. The Duke of Qubine forced me to marry Nielsen in hopes of destroying my family name. I will not let anyone sully the Gilles-Barre name! And I will not remain married to that pompous fool!" : Gabriel: "Violet, I know why you do this, but you have to take action a different way." : Violet: "I know you understand me. But why do you always stop me from doing what I think is right?" : Gabriel: "I'm just worried about you. Let's return to Celapaleis for now." : Violet: "... You're right. Let's go back." : Baron Nielsen: "Thank you. Violet has finally returned to me... Although she's kept herself locked in her room since she came back. I understand her frustration regarding her family's situation, but she must understand that no dynasty lasts forever. Enough of my ramblings. Here is your promised reward. (Gold, whee!) : "Till we meet again." Old Baron knows she'll run away again, or something? Quest Log Completed: # Baron Nielsen of Celapaleis asked me to find his wife, Violet. Something tells me they're not the most livng couple in the world... # Found Violet in the Ivory Peaks, and brought her back to the Baron. They don't talk much. Is this what marriage is about? Category:Quests